Meant to be
by heppy
Summary: Brooke Davis had once said that people who were meant to be always find their way in the end. Brooke Davis had lost her belief in love and happiness, but he helped her find it again. Maybe she was right, maybe people who are meant to be find their way.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I own nothing. This is my version of the episodes leading up to the Brulian wedding…follows the show but has my own twist…maybe just a two part, not sure yet how it's gonna happen….but, I am Brucas so we'll see. This is what I would have wanted in the show. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks.**

"Baby Sawyer is sick," Brooke said as she watched Haley working on some flowers.

"Peyton's not coming," Haley said, more of a statement than a question, Brooke shook her head, "I'm so sorry Brooke."

"I understand, but I miss her."

"Are you ok," Haley asked concerned.

"Yeah," she said, "what you did in here, it's amazing Haley, nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. It's funny," she said, "Peyton used to say people always leave, but when they did I was always the one that was here for her. This year has been the hardest of my life, and you know who was always here for me," she asked with a smile, "no matter what? My maid of honor."

"Me," Haley asked surprised.

"Say you'll do it," Brooke said.

"I'd be honored Brooke," Haley said embracing her friend.

"Thank you," she said as they took another look at the beautifully decorated church, "so you know this means you have to stay with me? It is your duty."

"I'd love that," Haley smiled, "I just need to run by the house and get some things."

"Ok," Brooke said, "I need to say good bye to Julian, so I will see you at my place?"

"Yeah," Haley said hugging Brooke, "I'm really honored Brooke."

"There is no one else in this world that I want standing beside me tomorrow, Haley James Scott. You are my best friend, I love you."

"I love you too tigger," she said wiping her eyes.

* * *

"Hey you," Nathan said as he watched his pregnant wife walk in their kitchen, "I thought your text said you were staying at Brooke's tonight?"

"I am," she sighed as Nathan wrapped his arms around her, "did you know Luke and Peyton weren't coming to the wedding?"

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised, Hales."

"What do you mean," she asked, Nathan shook his head, "Nathan Royal Scott, what are you not telling me?"

"Look, it's not my place to say anything," he sighed sitting on the counter, "but Luke called me tonight, he's actually gonna be here in the morning."

"But," she asked sensing there was more.

"But," he sighed looking at his wife, "Peyton won't be here."

"Because Sawyer is sick, right," Haley asked.

"Hales, it's not about Sawyer, it's them."

"What do you mean, this is Brooke's wedding, Peyton should be here."

"I agree," Nathan said, "but it's not our call."

"Ok, Nathan you are making no sense."

"Haley," he sighed, "Luke told me that he and Peyton have been separated, he didn't want me to say anything."

"Oh my god," she said covering her mouth.

"Peyton and Sawyer have been in Savannah and Luke has been traveling, he just didn't want to tell everyone yet, and he doesn't want Brooke to know."

"Ok," she said with a sigh, "but what happened, did he say anything?"

"No, but does he really need to?"

"Ok, did I miss something Nathan, because you just told me that they are separated and I am just supposed to know why?"

"It's not Peyton that he is in love with, it never really has been."

"No," she sighed as she laid her head against Nathan's chest, "not this again. She is getting married tomorrow."

"You can't say anything, I promised Luke I wouldn't say anything," he said kissing her forehead.

"I know, I won't," she said, "I've got to get my bag and head to Brooke's."

"It's going to be fine, Hales, I promise," he said with a smile.

"I hope so."

* * *

"So are you gonna let us hear it," Nathan asked his son as he passed the ball to his brother.

"Hear what," Jamie sighed watching his father and uncle.

"Your best man speech," Lucas smiled at his nephew, Jamie had grown so much in the last year.

"I'm supposed to write a speech," Jamie asked.

"Yeah, at the reception the best man and the maid of honor, they always give speeches," Lucas said.

"About what," Jamie asked confused.

"You just talk about what Julian means to you and why he and Brooke are right for each other," Lucas said.

"You know your mom probably didn't tell you this because she wants her speech to be better than yours," Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Of course she did," Jamie said, causing the two older Scott boys to laugh.

"Awe, there he is," Nathan said as Julian walked towards them, "you nervous about the big day?"

"Why would I be nervous, is something important happening today," Julian asked, they all looked at him, "that was a joke. Pulled it twice already today, got some big laughs the first two times."

"Two out of three is pretty solid, nice work," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Right," Julian said uncomfortably, "well I've got a task for Jamie, I can't see Brooke the day of the wedding so I need you to deliver that to her for me," he said handing the boy an envelope.

"Dude, are you using my son as a messenger boy," Nathan asked.

"No, I'm using my best man as a messenger boy. Alright I'll see you guys later," he said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey Julian," Lucas called, "you can't step on to the river court and leave without taking a shot."

"Is that a rule," he asked looking at all three of the Scott boys, "because I never," he was saying as Lucas bounced the ball to him. He caught the ball, and attempted a shot in front of two great ball players.

"Oh," Jamie said as the ball went in.

"Nice," Nathan said.

"Guess this is my lucky day," Julian said with a smile.

"You have no idea," Lucas mumbled as Nathan shot him a glance.

* * *

"Good morning maid of honor," Brooke said to Haley as she came from the guest bedroom, "it's nice of you to join me on my wedding day. I was gonna check and see if you were still alive in there."

"I don't know why I overslept, I'm sorry," Haley said with a chuckle as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "I never oversleep, seriously, I don't even need an alarm clock, it's just that…"

"The mattress," Brooke smiled.

"That mattress," she said in agreement with her best friend, thankful to the alternative to her truth that she had been tossing and turning all night worried, "I had no idea something that comfortable existed. It's like it was made out of hopes and dreams."

"Yeah, when Sam lived here I used to have to drag her kicking and screaming out of there every morning."

"I see why."

"Now don't get too excited," Brooke said holding a gift box, "but this is for you, your maid of honor gift."

"That's so sweet," she said opening the box, "oh my goodness it's beautiful."

"I know it's incomplete," Brooke said as Haley opened the locket with Jamie's picture in it, "right now, but you'll fill the other side soon enough."

"It's beautiful, I love it, thank you so much." There was a knock on the door and Brooke made her way towards the door.

"Hello Brooke," Jamie said holding the envelope proudly, "I'm here on official best man business. Julian has requested that I give this to you."

"Thanks buddy," she said taking the envelope, "it's very professional."

"Hey there little man," Haley said as she walked towards the duo.

"I know about the speech."

"Oh, your dad told you huh," she said, "you ready?"

"Maybe," he said, "are you ready?"

"Maybe," she said as Brooke walked away, "so what are you gonna say?"

"Oh you'll see, what are you gonna say," Jamie asked his mother.

"Oh you'll see," she said as Jamie nodded with a grin, "sweetie you know this isn't a competition right?"

"Ok good," he said.

"Ok."

"Just remember that when they like my speech more," he said as he walked away. Haley closed the door and turned towards Brooke who chuckled at her god son and maid of honor. She was opening the envelope that Jamie had delivered.

"The moment I fell in love with you," she said as she pulled a disc from the envelope, "I apologize for what I am about to do," she said as she placed the disc in her stereo.

"What are you about to do," Haley asked with a small laugh. Brooke turned the music on, she placed her hand over her heart and began dancing, "ok, why are you dancing like that Brooke?"

"Because this dance is what made an amazing man fall in love with me."

"Yeah that one," Haley asked, "alright, turn it up. I'd join you, I just don't want to go into labor on your wedding day."

* * *

"Ok that's it," Haley said as she finished placing the finishing touches on Brooke's hair, "wow, Brooke you are officially the most beautiful bride ever and you're not even in your dress yet." Haley looked at her friend, "you are going to look so beautiful in that dress," she said fighting back tears.

"Haley don't," Brooke said trying to hide her own tears, "because if you cry then I'm gonna cry and we don't wanna have to redo my makeup."

"Ok," Haley said wiping her eyes, "alright, I'm sorry, you're right, it's just," she babbled, "ok we have to get ready to go to the church anyway."

"We're going to the church," Brooke said in nearly a whisper, "we're going to the church where I'm getting married. Haley I'm getting married."

"We are so gonna have to redo your makeup," Haley said as they were both in tears, she embraced her friend.

"I know," Brooke laughed as she wrapped her arms around Haley.

"Brooke," Haley said as she walked in to the room where Brooke had gotten in to her gown, she smiled and sighed in awe of her friend.

"Don't you dare ruin my make up again," Brooke said with a smile.

"I just came to tell you that I love you."

"That's gonna keep me from crying," she said as they smiled at each other, "so what do you think?"

"I think you are the perfect bride."

"Thank you," she whispered as someone knocked on the door. They both turned as the door opened.

"Lucas," Brooke whispered as she saw him standing there, "I thought Sawyer was sick, you guys weren't coming, oh my god, where's Peyton?"

"She's," he said staring at her in her beautiful wedding gown, "uh, she's not here Brooke," he saw the hurt in Brooke's eyes, he looked towards Haley, "Hales can I have a minute with her?" Haley turned towards Brooke, her heart racing, she wasn't sure what to do, but Brooke nodded indicating that it was ok.

"I will see you out there," Haley smiled at her as she turned towards Lucas.

"Haley I love you too," Brooke said as she watched Haley hug Lucas and then leave them alone.

"Brooke," he nearly whispered as he looked at her, "god you're beautiful," he said. She felt her heart race as he walked towards her, he wrapped his arms around her, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Luke," she said resting her head against his chest, "I've missed you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I own nothing. flashbacks in italics...**

Lucas Scott was sitting the front row of the church. He was fidgeting, he was nervous and his heart was breaking. Lucas Scott knew this was going to be a hard day. He took in a breath and looked towards his brother, and then her. She was as beautiful as ever. She had her hair in a bun, Haley had helped her get ready. She was beautiful, but then again Lucas Scott couldn't remember a time when he had seen Brooke Davis not be beautiful. Lucas Scott wondered how he had ended up here, how they had wound up in this moment.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate," the minister spoke as he stood at the front of the church. Lucas was watching, but he wasn't hearing the words being spoken. Instead he was so lost in thought, his heart was broken and all he could think about was how they got here…

_"Brooke," he nearly whispered as he looked at her, "god you're beautiful," he said. She felt her heart race as he walked towards her, he wrapped his arms around her, "I've missed you."_

_"I've missed you too Luke," she said resting her head against his chest, "I've missed you too."_

"_You're beautiful Brooke," he said with a smile, "Julian is a lucky guy."_

"_I feel pretty lucky too," she said. She was lucky, she had finally found the guy who made her feel safe again, the guy who would save her. "How's Sawyer?"_

"_Good," he said, "Peyton said she is feeling better, so that's good."_

"_Luke, what's going on with you," she asked concerned, knowing that something was bothering her broody friend._

"_I don't know," he sighed, "it's just things are not how imagined them, you know? Things aren't working."_

"_Peyton," she asked in almost a whisper, he nodded looking at her with hurt in his eyes, "what's going on Luke?"_

"_We're separated," he said looking down, ashamed, angry, but mostly afraid. Lucas Scott was afraid. He was afraid of Brooke and how he felt, what he wanted to say._

"_I'm sorry, Luke, I had no idea," she said wrapping her arms around him._

"_Yeah," he laughed slightly, "things change I guess. I mean we've been separated for four months and she hasn't even told you, you're getting married today and she's not here."_

"_Luke, that's not fair, we are both busy," Brooke said sadly. She knew he was right, she and Peyton's friendship would never be what it once was. When she thought about her life, about who she wanted standing next to her when she married the man she loved, the truth was it wasn't Peyton. Haley had become that person, the one you tell everything too, well almost everything._

"_Are you happy Brooke," he asked looking at her in a beautiful gown she had created._

"_I am," she said, "I am happy Lucas. Julian loves me."_

"_Do you ever wish you could go back," he asked pacing, "back to a moment where everything changed? You told me that there are only a few of those moments that you can point to and say that's where it all changed."_

"_That was a long time ago, we were kids," she said._

"_That night in New York, Brooke," he said looking at her, "that night, the night of the state championship."_

"_Luke," she said tears streaming her face, "don't."_

"_Sometimes I wish I could do it over," he said tears streaming his own face, "I wish I would have wrapped my arms around you instead, Brooke, I wish that you would have stayed."_

"_Knock knock," Haley said as she opened the door, she was caught off guard a bit seeing Lucas and Brooke's tear stained faces, "Brooke it's time," she said._

"_Ok," the bride to be said as she wiped her eyes, "I'll be right there."_

"_Ok," Haley said as she shut the door leaving them alone._

"_Are you happy," he asked._

"_I am, Lucas, Julian loves me, and he chose me," she said, "with him I'm not just a footnote in someone else's love story."_

"_I am sorry f I made you feel that way," he said, "Brooke you were so much more than that, you still are."_

"_I gotta get out there," she smiled, trying to lighten the mood._

"_Your dad, is he here," Lucas asked._

"_No," she said shaking her head, "but I can do this alone, it's how I've done a lot of things."_

"_Or," he said with a slight smile, "I could walk you down the aisle."_

"_Luke," she said in almost a whisper._

"_I want you to be happy Brooke, that's all I've ever wanted, and I could never really give you away," he said as he held his arm out, "but I would be honored to walk you down the aisle to your happily ever after."_

"_Ok," she said as she placed her arm in his._

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life a young man, Julian Paul Baker. Julian was so full of excitement, hope, passion and love. Those who knew him will always remember that smile, his enthusiasm. Julian loved life, and he loved sharing it with his wife and their son." They all sat quiet listening to the words being spoken about Julian Baker. No one could really wrap their head around it. He was on his way to the airport in L.A., he was finishing filming and trying to catch a flight home to surprise Brooke on their second anniversary when his car was hit head on by a drunk driver.

Lucas sat beside Nathan, who had his arms around Haley. Brooke was sitting beside Haley, tears streaming her face, she held her son, Davis, who was only fifteen months old against her chest. Jamie sat with Karen and Lily, while Deb held her granddaughter. Grace Penelope Scott, named after her godmother. Brooke and Julian were surprised when Brooke wound up pregnant. The doctors had told her it wouldn't happen, but it did. They made a baby, together. Davis had been the light of Julian's life, and he was constantly flying between Tree Hill and L.A. filming. When the minister finished speaking about Julian, Brooke made her way to the front of the church, she wanted to speak about her husband.

"Julian Baker," she said in almost a whisper, tears streaming her face, "I love you so much." Lucas wanted to wrap his arms around her, to hold her in his arms. He wanted to wipe her tears away, but it wasn't his job. This Brooke Davis wasn't his to hold. Her heart belonged to another man. "Julian has been this amazing constant in my life the last few years. He has been my rock, my friend, and almost two years ago we stood here in this church with our family and friends and he became my husband," Brooke said wiping her eyes, "Julian is my world and I don't know what I will do without him. Julian was this crazy boy who made me smile at a time that was dark for me, he gave me hope. He made believe that I wasn't just a footnote in someone else's love story," she cried.

"Go," Nathan whispered to Lucas.

"I don't know what I am going to do," Brooke sobbed standing beside Julian Baker's casket.

"Lucas, she needs you," Nathan said with his arm around Haley who was holding baby Davis, Lucas nodded.

"Brooke," he whispered as he wrapped an arm around her, she looked at him and he saw fear, hurt, pain, anger and sadness in her hazel eyes. She laid her head against his chest, he stroked her back as he kissed the top of her head, "I'm so sorry." She cried into his chest as their friends and family watched, Karen made her way to the front of the church, leaving Jamie and Lily with Andy.

"Honey," Karen said as she walked towards Brooke and Lucas, "come here," she said wrapping her arms around the woman she thought of as a daughter, "I'm sorry honey," she said leading Brooke to sit with her next to Haley and Nathan. Lucas stood there, watching helplessly as his mother tried to comfort Brooke. He hadn't seen her so broken in a long time and it nearly killed him.

* * *

"Thank you," she whispered as she walked towards him, he was sitting on the sand watching the ocean.

"Brooke," he whispered looking at her, "you don't have to thank me."

"I do," she said sitting beside him, "Luke it means a lot to have you here, you know. We've been through a lot me and you, and I'm glad you've been here these last few days, I don't think I could've done this without you."

"I'll always be here for you," he said, "no matter what, ok."

"I couldn't have made it through today without you," she said wiping her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said as he put his arm around her, "ever," he meant it. As much as it hurt him to see Brooke with Julian, it hurt him much worse to see her this way. But there was nothing in this world that would make him leave her. He wanted to be in her life and it didn't matter how he fit, he just knew in his heart that he had to be there. He couldn't imagine not having her, and now her son in his life. "I promise," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Ok...not sure what you will think. I am Brucas all the way, but don't think Brulian is too bad. I love the sweet goofy Julian, but I love Brucas too, so this is me having my cake and eating it too. Read and review please...thinking I might continue this one on...what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: So this jumos ahead a bit...hope you like it...read and review. I appreciate all of the reviews so far and think I will try to continue this one. I hope you like it...the timeline might be a bit off on some ages, please forgive me, I tried to calculate as best as I could...thinking the rest of the story will start with this chapter, no more jump in time...yet.**

"Happy birthday dear Davis," Haley sang along with her friends and family as she and Brooke placed the cake in front of the three year old boy, "happy birthday to you."

"Make a wish baby," Brooke whispered in her son's ear as he sat on Lucas' lap, she kissed his cheek as he blew out the candles.

"Who wants cake," Haley asked as she started cutting the basketball cake.

"Me," Davis said with a grin.

"Me too mamma," a four year old Grace Penelope Scott said. Haley smiled as Brooke helped her by scooping the ice cream on the plates. It was hard to believe how far they had all come in the last year and a half. It was hard to believe how hard it had been seeing Brooke go through losing Julian and how strong she seemed now…

_Haley James Scott liked to keep busy days like this. Today she had watched her best friend, her amazingly strong, brave, brilliant, beautiful best friend fall to pieces. Her heart was broken and she wasn't sure how any of them were going to help her. She stood by the window in her kitchen watching her two best friends sitting together. For a moment she thought maybe someday things would be ok._

"_How are you holding up," Karen asked as she walked towards Haley._

"_Ok," she smiled slightly._

"_She's going to get through this," Karen said watching Brooke sit with Lucas on the sand, "she is so strong and brave, Haley, and she's got all of us. She's going to be ok someday."_

"_It's hard," Haley said wiping her eyes, "seeing Brooke this hurt, I just can't stand it."_

"_I know, it is hard," Karen said watching her son, "Lucas is trying so hard to hold everything together, to be the strong one right now. I don't know how he does it."_

"_I do," Haley said looking at the older brunette, "Karen you taught him that, Keith taught him that. You two were always so strong in the face of diversity, I mean Lucas had two great people to look to for that. And when Keith died," she said sadly, "you both carried on and moved forward, that takes a courage and strength so immense."_

"_Lucas has a big heart," Karen said, "and he loves her."_

"_I know," Haley whispered. The truth was they all knew it, even Brooke. When he had come to her on her wedding day it broke her heart, but she had moved on. She had fallen head over heels in love with Julian Baker._

"You ok," Nathan asked as he wrapped his arm around his wife pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yeah," she smiled as he kissed her cheek. The truth was Haley James Scott was ok, she had an amazing husband, a wonderful twelve year old son, a beautiful four year old daughter and amazing friends and family, "today is a good day."

* * *

"Come on buddy," Lucas said holding Davis' hand as he led the crying birthday boy inside the Naley house.

"What happened," Brooke asked as she immediately walked towards the blonde duo.

"He skinned his knee," Lucas said.

"There are band aids in the bathroom Brooke," Haley said as she finished clearing the table.

"Come on baby," Brooke said as she took Davis' other hand and led them towards the bathroom, "let me see it."

"It hurts mamma," the boy cried as she looked at the scrape on his knee.

"Hey," Lucas said as he knelt down in front of the small boy, "did you like your cake today buddy?"

"It was good," the boy smiled.

"And you got a lot of presents, huh," Lucas asked, Davis nodded with a Julian Baker grin on his face, "today is a good day huh?"

"Yep," he said.

"All done," Brooke said as she kissed the top of her son's head.

"It didn't hurt," Davis smiled as he looked at the band aid on his knee.

"That's because your mamma is amazing," Lucas said looking up at Brooke, "you're a lucky little boy."

"Can I go outside again," Davis asked.

"Be careful, buddy," she said, he ran out leaving the two alone, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Lucas said as he stood up, "that kid is something else."

"He is," she smiled slightly, "you're really good with him Luke, it means a lot to me. He needs that, I mean since Julian isn't…"

"Hey," he said wrapping his arms around her, "I told you Brooke, I'm always going to be here, I am not going anywhere." Brooke closed her eyes as she laid her head against his chest, she loved how he smelled, the sound of his heart beating, "I promise."

* * *

"Hey," Brooke said as she sat beside Peyton on the deck watching the boys play basketball.

"Hey," Peyton said as they watched Jenny and Lily in the pool together, Haley was sitting with Grace and Sawyer watching, "remember being that age?"

"Yeah," Brooke said shifting her attention to the boys, "I'm really glad you guys made it today."

"Me too," Peyton said, "Sawyer really wanted to be here. And of course Jenny, she's got this huge crush on Jamie."

"Of course she does," Brooke smiled, "he is a Scott boy."

"True," Peyton said.

"I remember the crush you had on Nathan in junior high," Brooke smiled, "god that was so long ago. Look at us now, you and Jake, Nathan and Haley, Luke."

"About Luke," Peyton said, "I know that it's none of my business, Brooke, but if there was something…"

"No, Peyton, it's not like that," Brooke said quickly, "Luke and I are friends, that's all."

"Well if it were something, Brooke, I think it would be rally great, for both of you," she said, "Luke is a great guy."

"Yeah," Brooke said. The truth was she knew how amazing Lucas Scott was. He had been by her side every step of her life in the last year and a half…

"_I got him to sleep," Lucas said as he walked in to the living room where Brooke was sitting._

"_Thanks," she said wiping her eyes. This week had been so hard, she had buried her husband a week ago today and it was so hard for her. "I know this isn't fair to him, Davis deserves so much more than me."_

"_Hey," he said sitting beside her, "you are amazing with him Brooke, he's lucky to have you, we all are."_

"_I don't know how to do this," she said, "it's hard, what do I do when he asks questions? How do I explain it to him? I can't even wrap my head around it and he's fifteen months old."_

"_You'll be ok, Brooke, you and Davis will be ok, I promise," he said wrapping his arms around her._

"_Thank you," she sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back, "I can't do this alone, I'm not strong enough to do this."_

"_Brooke you are one of the strongest, bravest people I know and you are going to be ok," he said._

"_Don't leave me Luke," she said in almost a whisper, "please promise me you'll stay, you'll help me."_

"_I promise Brooke, I'm not going anywhere."_

"All I'm saying is he cares about you Brooke, a lot, and her cares about your son," Peyton said.

"I know, and I care about Luke, a lot," she sighed, "and Sawyer too, but it's not like that, Peyt, we're not in high school anymore."

"Ok," the blonde said with a slight smile, knowing that Brooke wasn't ready to admit what they could all see, "but I will say that you should never rule out what has always been there, look at Karen and Keith."

"We're friends, Peyton," Brooke said sadly, she wasn't ready to face the reality that she felt in her heart just yet.

* * *

"Thank you," Brooke said with a smile as Lucas carried in the last of Davis' presents, "you didn't have to do all of this."

"It's no problem," Lucas smiled as he sat the bags down inside her front door.

"You're really great with Davis, today he had so much fun with you guys," she said as she sat down on her couch, "playing basketball and laughing with the boys."

"I had fun too, I love spending time with him, he is amazing Brooke," Lucas said with a smile, "I can't believe how big he is getting already."

"I know," she sighed, "three already, next thing you know he'll be driving. But, I'm glad you're here for him Luke, it means a lot to me, and to him. I really appreciate everything you have done for us, these last few years have been hard for me, Luke, and you being here, it means a lot."

"Brooke there is nowhere else I'd rather be," he said, "Sawyer, she's my daughter, and having her and having this…"

"Can I ask you something, Luke," she asked, he nodded, "can you promise me that you'll put yourself first sometime, I mean you do so much for me and Davis, sometime you gotta be selfish and do something for you. I don't want you to miss out on a great life for us, Luke, you gotta be selfish and put what you want first, ok."

"Can I tell you a secret," he asked, she smiled and nodded, "this," he said motioning between the two of them, "this is really pretty selfish. I love spending time with you two, Brooke, this is where I want to be, being a part of this, having Sawyer, this is what I want."

"Ok," she smiled at him, "because I think this is what I want too," she stood up and walked towards him, she wrapped her arms around him and rested against his chest, "I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you Brooke Davis," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"You are a great friend Luke," she said as he rubbed her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I own nothing. This chapter picks up about a week from the end of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy...read and review. I appreciate all of the reviews and messages on this story, I really like this story alot. I loved the interaction of Brulian these last few episodes of the show, the wedding, Valentines Day, etc, so I don't want to take away from them, but Brucas will always be my favorite. I love Naley too, but Brucas is where my heart will always be...read and review...I am not sure where this story will go...**

Brooke Davis didn't start out as friends with Sylvia Baker-Norris. She didn't much care for the overbearing, brash woman at all. Over time, however, they had become closer. The wedding Sylvia had helped put together, the kind words she spoke to Brooke after Julian's death. Brooke had grown closer to Sylvia than she had ever thought possible. The relationship they shared was similar to the relationship Brooke had formed with Karen Roe so many years ago.

"He is getting so big," Sylvia said as she laid Davis down in the toddler bed she had set up in the guestroom of her Los Angeles home.

"He is," Brooke said as she leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I can't believe he is three already."

"Why didn't Lucas come with you this time," Sylvia asked as they left the sleeping boy and returned to the living room.

"He's got a life," Brooke said, "he has Sawyer and his family, I can't ask him to put my son, or me, above that."

"Do you really think that's what it has been with the two of you," Sylvia asked.

"I don't know," Brooke sighed as she stared out into the afternoon sky over the city.

"Honey, I loved my son, and I know that you did, Brooke," Sylvia said, "but, he is gone. And, Julian would want you to be happy, honey, he would want you to have a good life."

"I'm trying," Brooke said wiping her eyes, "I miss him. I look at Davis and I see Julian's smile, and it is hard."

"I know, sweetie, I do. I know it's not a reason, but I think that's why Paul doesn't visit often, and it's hard for me to be there. I mean that place, Julian loved it so much, he loved you," Sylvia said wiping her eyes, "and he loved that little boy. But, I know my son, and I know that Julian would want you to be happy, he would want you to move on."

"I can't, I'm not ready," Brooke whispered. She stood there with tears streaming her face. She had visited L.A. at least six times in the last year and a half with Davis, visiting Sylvia and a couple visits with Paul, and each time before Lucas had accompanied them, he even brought Sawyer once and they journeyed to Anaheim. That was a good day, seeing the excitement on Sawyer's face and Davis reacting to Mickey and Minnie. This time she didn't ask him to, he didn't offer this time either. She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much that he hadn't asked to come along. It was just a few days ago that they were celebrating the three year olds birthday when Peyton brought up a possible relationship with Lucas that had Brooke uncomfortable.

"I think you are Brooke, and honey, it's ok, Julian would want you to be happy, he would want Davis to be happy," Sylvia said as Brooke's cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id, it was Haley, she rejected the call because she didn't feel much like talking. "Brooke, shouldn't you take that," Sylvia asked as Brooke's phone started ringing again.

"Yeah," she said looking at the caller id, Nathan this time. "Hey Nathan," she said wiping her eyes.

"Brooke," she heard panic in his voice.

"Nate what's wrong," she asked knowing something wasn't right.

"Hey, it's," he was stammering, he sounded like he had been crying.

"Nathan," she said worried, "what is it, is something wrong," she demanded.

"It's Luke, Brooke."

"Nathan," she said tears streaming her face again, "what happened? Is he ok?"

"It's not good," Nathan sighed, "there was an accident on the Molina Bridge, there was a car that saw his car, we don't know how long he'd been down there."

"Oh my god," she said, her hands trembling, "Nathan, he's going to be ok, right, tell me he is ok."

"I don't know, they're getting ready to try and take him to surgery, they need him stabilized more. Brooke, they are doing everything they can, but it's bad," Nathan said, she could tell he was crying, "Karen is on her way back from Charlotte, and Peyton and Jake are on their way with Sawyer."

"I'll get a flight, Nathan, I will call the airport," she said as Sylvia wrapped her arms around her, "I can't do this," she cried, "I can't lose him Nathan."

"I know, Brooke, I know," he said trying to wipe his eyes.

"I didn't," she said as Sylvia took the phone from her, she was too distraught to talk and Sylvia knew that. Brooke walked to the guest room where her son was sleeping, she immediately started putting their things in the suitcases. She didn't even notice Sylvia walk in.

"There is a flight in forty minutes," Sylvia said helping her pack the suitcases, "I've got three tickets booked, the car will be here in a couple minutes, Brooke," she said wrapping her arms around her former daughter in law, "honey, it's going to be ok. I am going with you, we'll get the bags later, Brooke, we just need to get stuff for Davis."

"Sylvia," Brooke said sitting on the edge of the bed, "what am I going to do? I can't lose him too, I can't."

"Look at me," Sylvia said, "we are going to get on that plane and get you back to Tree Hill, and you, Brooke, are going to be just fine, and Lucas too, you and Davis are going to be happy and loved. Ok," Sylvia said wiping her eyes.

"Thank you," Brooke said trying to compose herself, "thank you."

"You are welcome," Sylvia said as she hugged Brooke.

* * *

"Hey," Haley said as she sat beside her husband, "your mom called, she said Grace was sleeping."

"That's good," he said glancing over at his twelve year old son who refused to leave.

"He's strong, Nathan, just like you," she said glancing at Jamie, who was sitting with Lily and Sawyer.

"He's scared, Luke means so much to him," Nathan said.

"It's ok to be scared, Nathan," she said leaning against him, "Luke is going to be ok, he has to."

"What time is it," he asked looking around the waiting room that was now occupied by all of his loved ones. Karen sat wrapped in Andy's arms, Peyton sat with Jake and Jenny, Mouth and Millicent sat with Skills. The most heartbreaking scene, though, was his own son trying to comfort Lily and Sawyer. It made Nathan so proud to see the strength that his son possessed.

"It's after ten," Haley said looking at her watch.

"Brooke should be here soon," he said as he put an arm around Haley.

"He's going to be ok," Haley said wiping her eyes.

"I know," Nathan said, "I'm not ready to lose my brother."

"Me either," Haley said as she noticed the surgeon walking towards Karen.

"He is in recovery, we've gotten the internal bleeding stopped, the pressure on his brain from the swelling isn't going down as much as we would've hoped, so there is medication we are administering for that," the doctor spoke to Karen, "his heart has suffered, it could be effects of his HCM, we really aren't sure at this point. As far as neurological effects, right now we are at a point where we have to see when or if he wakes up."

"What do you mean if," Karen asked as Andy held her, tears streaming her face.

"Well, as I said your son was under water for an unknown length of time, that along with the heart problems, we just don't know what the neurological effects are. The neurologist is coming in shortly, they should be able to provide more information, and Mr. Scott's cardiologist has been notified and will be in first thing in the morning. The nurse will be out shortly to let you know when you can see him."

"Thank you," Andy said as the doctor walked away. Karen nearly collapsed, Andy held her close to him as he led her to a couch in the waiting room. Nathan sat with Haley, as Jamie tried to occupy his younger cousin.

* * *

"Nathan," Brooke called as she walked in the waiting room.

"Hey," he said immediately walking to her, embracing her.

"Is he ok," she asked with tears streaming her face.

"Karen is in there, Haley too," he said, "he hasn't regained consciousness yet, so they still don't know anything yet."

"I can't lose him, Nate," she said as Peyton walked towards them.

"Hey," Peyton said wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"How's Sawyer," Brooke asked.

"Jamie is keeping her occupied," Peyton said as they glanced at the two sitting together in a recliner, "what about you."

"I am ok," she said wiping her eyes, "Sylvia has Davis at my house, she came back with me."

"Brooke," Haley said as she walked through the double doors.

"Hey," Brooke said immediately wrapping her arms around her best friend, "is he ok?"

"Karen is in there," Haley said, "they allow two people in there," she said looking at Nathan.

"Go," Nathan said as he put his arm around his wife, "Brooke, go, he'd want you in there."

"Nathan," she whispered with tears falling harder now, he kissed her cheek.

"It's room three twenty three," Haley said as she wiped her eyes.

"Go," Nathan said, "Brooke, it's what Lucas would want."

"Thank you," Brooke said as she hugged them, "thank you." She made her way down the hall towards the room. She was scared, her hands were shaking as she reached for the door.

"Brooke," Karen nearly whispered as she stood from the chair beside the bed, she immediately wrapped the younger brunette in a hug.

"Karen," Brooke said, she glanced at him lying there, tubes and monitors, her heart nearly broke. She was thankful Karen was holding her, because at that moment she thought she was going to fall apart. Seeing Lucas, the strength that held her together in the bad times, laying there looking so helpless was killing her.

"Sit," Karen said leading her to the chair, Brooke sat there, she reached for his hand, "he would want you here." Karen kissed the top of Brooke's head before exiting the room. Brooke sat there holding his hand.

"I love you Luke," she said as she kissed his hand, "I love you so much, and I cannot lose you ok? I cannot lose you too, Lucas Scott. You have to be ok because there are too many people in this world who love you and need you," she said as she wiped her eyes, "I love you Luke, so you have to wake up, you have to be ok, Luke, you have to. I need you," she said as she rested her head on the edge of the bed.

* * *

"Good morning," Nathan said as he walked in the hospital room where Brooke was still sitting beside his brother's bed.

"Hey," she said as she wiped her eyes, "what time is it?"

"After five," he said, he handed her a cup of coffee, "you should go home and get some rest, Brooke, and you've been in here all night."

"I can't," she said wiping her eyes, "I'm afraid to leave, Nathan, I'm afraid that he won't…"

"Hey," he said wrapping his arms around her, "Brooke, Lucas is going to be ok, he is. I know it, so you need to take a little time and go see your son, get yourself a meal, and then come back. I'll call you Brooke if there is any change."

"I love him," she said looking up at Nathan.

"I know," he smiled at her, "and I know he loves you Brooke."

"Thank you," she said as she stood up, she hugged Nathan then reached down and kissed Lucas' cheek, "I love you Lucas Scott."

"I will call you if there is any change, promise," Nathan said as he sat in the chair that Brooke had occupied.

"Thank you," she smiled as she walked out the door. She walked through the double doors that she had entered over six hours ago. She leaned against the wall, tears were falling, she felt like she couldn't catch her breath, she slid to the floor and rested her head in her hands.

"Brooke."

"Hi," she said softly looking up towards the familiar voice, she wiped her eyes.

"Hey," Karen said as she sat down beside the younger brunette, she placed her hand over Brooke's, "he's going to be ok, I believe that."

"I love him."

"I know," Karen said as Brooke rested her head on her shoulder, "and so does he."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thanks for all of the reviews, really makes the writing worth it! This chapter jumps ahead about eight months...I know I said time jumps were done, but this first part of the chapter was the one part I really wanted to write and I didn't want to wait...plus I was having a hard time picking up at the end of the last chapter. I hope you like it, please review...thanks. Timeline/ages may be a little off, but I have done my best to keep them as accurate as I could...sorry for any mistakes. Thanks again for all of the reviews and I hope you enjoy...flashbacks in italics.**

"You would think since my husband is retired," Haley said as she stood in her kitchen with Brooke, "that this game would not run my house."

"I don't think Nathan will ever give up basketball Hales," Brooke smiled as she helped Haley clear the table.

"Well I for one would not mind missing a year of finals," she smiled as the guys started cheering from her living room.

"You do realize that you met your husband because of basketball," Brooke asked with a smirk.

"Yes, thank you, I do," Haley said, "you ok?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled up at her best friend, "I'm fine." The truth was she had been missing Julian lately, Father's Day was only a few days away and she couldn't help but think about him, about the one Father's Day he had been there for.

"_Brooke," Julian called as he walked into the house. It had been one of those days, he was working on a new film with Alex and things just seemed to be going wrong. He was putting in so much effort and it just seemed like they were falling so far behind in pre-production, here it was Sunday night and he was just getting home. "Are you in here," he asked as he walked in the kitchen, a smile immediately upon his face, "what is this?"_

"_This," she said kissing her husband, "is Father's Day Julian Baker."_

"_Hey buddy," he said as he kissed his nine month old son sitting in the high chair, "daddy missed you."_

"_Mommy missed daddy," Brooke said as Julian hugged her._

"_I missed you," he sighed looking around the kitchen. Brooke Davis-Baker had gone all out. There were blue balloons and streamers, there was a cake, and the best of all in Julian's eyes was his son and wife._

"_So we wanted to surprise you," she said as Julian sat down at the table, she made her way to the stove where she plated the meal she had prepared for him, "your favorite."_

"_How did I get so lucky," he asked with a smile as he watched her. He was truly in awe of her, this life, being a mom and a wife, it fit her. Some people who knew Brooke Davis in high school would never have imagined her this way, but Julian Baker couldn't imagine her any other way._

"_You married me," she chuckled as she sat down._

"_That's right," Julian said, "have I told you how much I love you Mrs. Baker?"_

"_Not today," she said._

"_Well I do love you, so much."_

"_Well, Mr. Davis I love you too," she said as she smiled at her son who was now covered in icing from the cupcake she had given him, "happy Father's Day."_

"Are you sure you're ok," Haley asked noticing Brooke's distant expression.

"Just thinking," Brooke said.

"Hey," Jamie said as he walked in the kitchen, followed by Chuck and Dre.

"Who won," Brooke asked with a smile. She couldn't believe Jamie had just turned thirteen, life seemed to be moving so fast sometimes.

"Lakers," he said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, "go figure."

"Yeah, I bet you father isn't happy," Haley said with a laugh.

"No he isn't," Nathan said as he and Lucas joined the gathering in the kitchen.

"Dad," Jamie said shaking his head, "we're gonna head to the river court, are you guys up for a game?"

"Sure," Nathan said, "Luke you in?"

"Yeah," he smiled at his nephew.

"Boys be home at a decent time for dinner," Haley said as they all started making their way outside, "Lucas that includes you too."

"Yes dear," Lucas said playfully as he closed the door behind him.

"Mamma," Grace called as she and Davis walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah baby girl," Haley said with a smile.

"I made something for daddy," the five year old said holding up a card she made, "because Father's Day is Sunday."

"That is really good," Haley said, "daddy is going to love it lady bug."

"That is awesome Gracie," Brooke said smiling down at the mini version of Haley.

"I hope he likes it," she said, "Davis made one too."

"You did, huh," Haley said as she leaned down to look at the card the little boy held, "that is really good, Davis," Haley said wiping her eyes as she looked up at Brooke with a sad smile.

"Can I see it buddy," Brooke asked, her son showed her the blue card he had made with Grace's help.

"It's for Uncle Lucas," Davis said as Brooke wrapped her arm around her three and a half year old son.

"He's gonna love it buddy," Brooke said as she kissed the top of his head, she wiped her eyes.

* * *

"What are you doing out here alone," Lucas asked as he walked out on the back deck of his brothers home.

"Just sitting here," she said softly.

"You ok Brooke," he said as he sat in the chair next to her looking out into the afternoon sky over the ocean.

"Yeah," she said forcing a smile.

"Well, Haley is worried about you," he said with a sigh.

"I'm fine Lucas," she smiled.

"You know that I am here, Brooke, that hasn't changed."

"Things always change Luke, it's life," she said honestly, "it's true what Peyton said, people always leave."

"Not everyone leaves," he said, "I'm here and I am not going anywhere."

"Luke," she whispered looking over at him, "I…"

"Hey, I don't mean to intrude," the brunette said as she stepped outside, "but I am going to get home."

"Ok," Lucas said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Are you coming by later," she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I will be by after I leave here."

"Ok," she said kissing him on the cheek, "bye Brooke, I'll see you later."

"Bye Alex," Brooke said forcing a smile. Lucas had started working with Alex about a month ago, shortly after his accident she started showing interest in him, they were writing a script together. Of course Alex had to share the details of the night they had slept together after a few too many drinks. Brooke didn't want to be bothered by it. She had formed somewhat of a friendship with Alex over the years, but this wasn't what she ever imagined. She wanted to tell her how wrong it was, that Alex shouldn't just sleep with everyone, but the truth was she had no right, it wasn't her place to judge, Alex and :ucas were adults. Lucas had insisted that it was a one time, drunken thing, although Brooke knew he owed her no explanations. He had told Nathan how much fun he had with Alex but it wasn't what he wanted, at least that's what Haley said, they really were just working on the script. "I'm fine Luke, go," she said as the two were left alone again.

"Brooke," he said with a sigh, knowing something was off with her, but also knowing she wasn't ready to share whatever it was. "Fine," he said, she clearly didn't want to talk. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered, but other times he knew. He knew having her in his life, in any capacity, was worth it, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he walked back inside, Haley walked outside.

"I am fine."

"I didn't say anything," Haley said as she sat down with a glass of wine.

"You didn't have to," Brooke sighed.

"It's been eight months, Brooke, eight whole months since his accident."

"I know."

"Ok," Haley said defeated, "all I am saying is that you my friend need to tell him. Lucas is never going to know how you feel if you don't say anything. We all promised not to say it, but honey it has been eight months and he is healthy and fine."

"I don't think I'm ready," she said quietly, "and it seems like he is happy, Haley and I do not want to mess it up. He has already done so much for me and Davis, Luke shouldn't waste his life on us."

"Really? Are we really having this discussion for the millionth time Brooke? Luke loves you, there, I said it. He does, you love him. I know that this last couple of years has been hard, Brooke, I know how hard losing Julian was for you, but honey, you have to live. You and Davis have to live, that's what Julian would want, he would want you to be happy, hell even Sylvia tells you that."

"I appreciate this, you being concerned, but I am fine," she said looking at the time on her cell phone, "I think I am going to take my boy home, it's been a long day."

* * *

"Come on," Brooke said as Davis walked into her bedroom, "it's ok buddy." Her son had gotten accustomed to sleeping with her when he was scared. Sometimes she felt like it was when she was scared, like Davis could sense her sadness, "are you scared tonight?"

"Are you sad mamma," he asked softly, it nearly killed her that her three and a half year old son was worried about her being sad.

"No, baby, mamma's just tired," she said kissing the top of his head as he cuddled up to her. He was wearing his blue pajamas that Lucas had given him, they of course had basketballs on them. "Did you have fun with Grace today?"

"Uh huh," he said quietly, "she helped me make my card for Uncle Lucas."

"Well, that's good," Brooke said.

"Where's Sawyer," he asked.

"Sawyer is with her mamma in Savannah, she'll be back tomorrow though," Brooke said, "do you miss her buddy?"

"Uh huh, I like when we go to Uncle Lucas' house with her too," he said as he closed his eyes, she ran her hands through his hair as he started to fall asleep against her. Brooke sat there watching her son as he fell asleep. She laid him on the pillow beside her, he was holding his teddy bear as she kissed his forehead. She reached beside her bed and grabbed a book. A book she had read a hundred times, a book that reminded her of what she used to be. His book. The book that had brought Julian to her, Lucas' book. She opened it to the section she had been stuck on lately. The section where Lucas talked about Keith's death.

Sometimes she could feel the emotions of that time in their lives as she read his words, sometimes it felt like fiction. It seemed like yesterday and sometimes it seemed so long ago. Brooke remembered how hard it was seeing Karen and Lucas struggle through it. She wondered where Karen got the strength to get through that, to move on, to let herself love someone again. She hoped that someday she would be that strong, that brave, for herself and for her son. She closed the book and laid it on the nightstand and picked up her cell phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me," she said softly as she looked at her sleeping son, "I know it's late."

"It's fine Brooke," he said quietly, looking at the clock it was after midnight, "is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Luke, everything is ok," she said as she sighed.

"Ok," he said confused.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," she said as she wiped her eyes, "I just needed to hear your voice."

"Brooke, I'm here, I'm fine," he said, "I am not going anywhere, I told you that." Over the last eight months this had become routine. When she felt lonely, or sad, even confused, she called. The conversations sometimes lasted hours, and sometimes minutes. But he liked it, he liked feeling like she needed him, even though he knew it was selfish.

"I know," she said, "I wanted to tell you something too, that's why I called."

"Ok."

"Davis," she said struggling to keep her composure, "he was helping Grace make a Father's Day card for Nathan, and he," she said, "he made one for you." Silence. The line was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, "Luke?"

"Yeah, Brooke I'm here."

"I just didn't want you to be mad or something," she said, "I know that he's not…"

"Brooke," he said cutting her off, "I would never be mad at that."

"He was so proud of it, you mean a lot to him Luke."

"Brooke, that little boy means the world to me," he said, "Sawyer and Davis both mean everything to me, and I know that he's not my son, but Brooke I am happy to be here for him, for you."

"Lucas," she sighed, "thank you. It means a lot having you here, for both of us."

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be, Brooke," he said, which was partially a lie, because the truth was Lucas Scott wanted to be with her. He wanted to have a life, to be the man she loved, but for now he would settle for this. The moments when she needed a shoulder to cry on, the times when she needed someone to laugh with, whatever it was she needed, he was happy to be there. He wanted more, how could he not. Everyone had told him how diligent she was after his accident, how she wouldn't leave that night, how she broke down and told Karen she loved him. He knew that she was afraid and he didn't want to push, so for now this was enough, and the days when he thought it wasn't he reminded himself of how badly he had hurt her before. How the possibility at one day getting a chance was worth the wait.

"I should get to sleep," she said wiping her eyes.

"Ok," he said.

"Ok," she said, "hey Luke."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that right," she asked.

"Yeah, I love you too Brooke," he said.

"Lucas," she said, "I am in love with you."

"Brooke," he said.

"I know that you probably don't want to hear that."

"No," he said, she felt a pain when he said that word, hurt, afraid, broken. "Brooke," he said noticing she got quiet, "what you said," he sighed, "I have been waiting to hear that for a long time Brooke Davis because I am in love with you too, I always have been."

"I don't know if I am ready for this, Luke, if Davis is ready for this," she said, "but I don't want to wait forever, I don't want to lose you."

"Hey, you won't lose me, pretty girl," he said, "I'm not ready to be lost," he said causing her to smile as she remembered that night so many years ago. She loved him, he loved her, and for the first time in a long time Brooke Davis believed that people who are meant to be always find their way in the end.

* * *

**Not sure if I should continue or not? I am undecided, what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I own nothing. Chapter has more flashbacks, in italics. I hope you like it...not sure exactly how to get where I want to go, but I thought some of the flashbacks were needed to get there. Read and review, I really do appreciate all of the reviews so far. Ireally enjoy this story, the freedom that this story presents me as a writer is amazing...it does follow the show to a degree, but I feel like I have made it mine, and I get to have Brulian and Brucas...the idea of the phone call being an easier way to say something was dead on. I, personally, think it is much easier to say something without seeing the person, but I also realize that the aftermath is sometimes this weird tense moments, closing off and being afraid of the other persons reactions...hope you like this and please review...**

Brooke Davis opened her eyes to her three year old son jumping on her bed, this brought a mile to her face. The playful side of Davis Scott Baker reminded her so much of Julian, she could see Julian jumping with him trying to wake her up, she smiled instead of crying. That was a milestone for Brooke Davis. She was able to think about Julian now without tears, not that there weren't times she would cry, but now she focused on the happy things more. She was happy, for the first time in a while Brooke Davis was happy.

"Mamma," he said in between jumps, smiling ear to ear, "can we go see Sawyer today?"

"Yeah buddy," she said sitting up, pulling him close to her, "I think we can, remember we are going to Aunt Haley's for lunch today and I think Sawyer is gonna be there too." She loved her son with her whole heart, she couldn't imagine her life without him, she would always be grateful to Julian for that gift.

"Yay," he said as he went back to jumping.

"Let's get you some breakfast crazy boy," she said as she grabbed her robe. She led her son to their kitchen where he started watching Saturday morning cartoons while she was preparing his favorite, French toast. The moments like this were what she cherished. She knew her son would never question her love for him, never wonder if she really loved him, if he was enough.

"_He's so tiny," Julian said as he stood with Brooke in the doorway of the nursery. Their two week old son sleeping soundly in the crib, "Brooke, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah," she whispered._

"_Hey," he said turning to face her, "what's wrong?"_

"_I'm afraid that I can't do this Julian," she said, tears streaming her face, "I'm afraid that I won't love him enough, that he won't love me, that I'm going to be like my mother, I don't want to, I want to be better."_

"_Shh," he said wrapping his arms around her, he gently kissed her forehead, "Brooke you are already an amazing mother, and Davis, he is so loved. Brooke, you are not going to be a bad mom, you couldn't be, and he will love you honey, and you love him enough already to last him a lifetime."_

"_Thank you," she said as she leaned against him, "I can't imagine where I'd be without you Julian Baker. I love you, you know that?"_

"_Yeah, I have heard something about that," he smiled the grin that she loved so much, "I love you, Brooke, so much, and I love Davis, and we are going to have the best life, the three of us, forever."_

"_I love you," she said with a smile, she did. She loved him so much more than she thought she could, and she loved their son and the life they were building together, a family._

"Mamma," Davis said pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yeah buddy," she said turning the stove off as she put the last piece of french toast on the plate.

"Can I have chocolate milk today," he asked still focused on the tv.

"Yeah baby you can," she said as she got his favorite blue cup out of the cabinet.

"_Come on buddy," Julian said sitting on the floor holding Davis' hand, "you can do it."_

"_Come on baby," Brooke said sitting at the other end of the couch, "you can do it," she said as she held her hands out to her ten month old son, "come to mamma baby."_

"_There you go," Julian said as he let go of Davis' hand, he took his first steps in that moment towards Brooke who was holding his blue sippy cup, "he did it, Brooke, he did it."_

"_Good job buddy," she said as she wrapped her arms around her son, she smiled at Julian, "he did it didn't he?"_

"_Yes, Mrs. Baker your baby just walked," Julian said as he scooted closer to the mother and son duo, "our son just walked."_

"_I love you," she said as she kissed him, "mamma loves you too."_

"_I love you, both of you," Julian smiled._

_

* * *

_

Lucas Scott stood on the river court. This was his world, well a big part of it. This place was so much more than just a basketball court, it held so much history. It was the place that brought Nathan into his life. Lucas Scott could not imagine where his life would be now if it hadn't been for basketball, if it hadn't been for this place.

"_It's my world, Brooke, at least it used to be."_

"_I have been here before you know."_

"_I know," Lucas said as they watched the guys, "but I never told you what this place is to me. It's not just a court, it's where I came from, it's where I belong, it's my world."_

"_So, do I get to be a part of this world?"_

"_The biggest part."_

The truth was that Brooke Davis was still one of the biggest parts of his life, and he loved that. He remembered standing on that court making that shot, knowing in his heart that Brooke was the one.

"_Ok, take your shirt off."_

"_Rachel," he said in a confused tone._

"_I'm not going to touch you, you sissy-virgin boy. I'm trying to make a point, take your shirt off." Lucas smiled, sighed, and then took his shirt off. "Alright, you say Brooke's the one," she handed him the ball, "your soul mate," Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "well if that's the case, call upon destiny, or providence, or whatever forces are gonna bring you two together, and make the shot, blindfolded." She tied his shirt over his eyes._

"_This is ridiculous," he laughed._

"_Come on it's your destiny, you can't miss. Ok, can you see me?"_

"_No." She had to be sure, so she made a fool of herself dancing._

"_Ok, I trust you. Now follow my voice, if Brooke's the one, make the shot."_

"_What happened," he asked after shooting the ball._

"_It went in. Nice shot."_

The truth was that he was scared now. He knew that the late night phone call last night was real, her finally telling him, that was real, but he knew Brooke Davis too well to think that they could just start a real relationship now. She was going to be guarded, she was going to try and push him away, but he wouldn't let her. He would be crazy not to fight for her, to try with her.

"_Well look at it this way Luke," Julian said as they sat together on the bleachers at the river court, "you lost the movie and a huge production bonus, I lost the movie, a huge production bonus and two amazing girls."_

"_Yeah what happened with Brooke anyway," Lucas asked as he took another drink of his beer._

"_Well, we started out just having fun," he said, "but then she told me that she needed to be more than that, so I made it more than that, at which point she freaked out and said that she just wanted to have fun," Lucas laughed out loud at this, "which made it really not fun for either of us, sort of."_

"_Hey, you know what, maybe uh, maybe you and Brooke will still work it out."_

"_Yeah we'll see," Julian said in a defeated tone._

"_We'll see," Lucas said mockingly._

"_What," Julian asked._

"_It's Brooke Davis, ok," Lucas said seriously, "so if you don't try you're an idiot."_

"_Thank you," Julian replied._

"So," Haley said drawing Lucas out of his memories, "what exactly did you drag me away from home at," she said looking at her watch, "nine thirty in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Brooke called me last night," he said, "it was after midnight."

"Yeah, Luke, Brooke calls you a lot," Haley said as she sat down beside her broody best friend.

"Yeah, but it's not every day that she says she's in love with me," he said.

"Shut up," Haley said with a huge smile on her face, "are you serious," she asked, Lucas nodded, "Luke this is huge."

"Yeah," he smiled slightly, "but it was last night, so today, well today she is going to push me away," he sighed, '"again."

"You love her," Haley said softly, "Lucas, and you would be the craziest person I know if you let her push you away, if you don't try."

"I told that to Julian once," he said sadly, "right here, after the movie was stopped and we were sitting here drinking a beer together. God, Hales, how did we get here?"

"He loved her, Lucas," she said wiping away a tear from her face, "but Julian died, and as sad and tragic as that is, Brooke has to live, she has to move forward for her and her son. And, Lucas, her finally telling you how she feels, that is huge, so don't let her just push you away, Lucas, fight for her and what you want."

"This is what I want, Haley," he sighed, "being with her, having a life with her, with Sawyer and Davis, that's what I want."

"Then fight for it Lucas Scott," Haley said as she wrapped her arm around her.

"Thank you," he said as he smiled at her.

"You're welcome," she said as she stood up, "now remember lunch today at my house, three hours, be there and bring that beautiful niece of mine."

"We'll be there," he said.

* * *

"Mamma," Davis said as Brooke was putting his shoes on, they were getting ready to head to Haley's for lunch with everyone, "why did my daddy go to heaven?"

"Baby," she said with tears in her eyes, "remember mamma told you, daddy had to go because god needed him. Daddy is with the angels now, with Jamie and Gracie's grandma and grandpa, Lily's daddy and Aunt Peyton's mommy's."

"Why did he leave us," he asked as he looked at her with the same eyes Julian used to look at her with. This was one of the moments she most dreaded in her life. She knew someday Davis would have questions, she just thought he would be older and she might be better prepared. She assumed this inquisition was due to the next day being Father's Day, and this nearly broke her heat looking at her three year old son.

"Buddy, come here," she said as she pulled him up on her lap, "your daddy loved you more than anything. He loved you so much, and daddy will always be with you, buddy, in your heart, ok. Daddy will always be with us."

"Mamma," he said as she kissed the top of his head, "can I have a new daddy?"

"Baby," she said softly, "why do want a new daddy? Your daddy was a great daddy and he loved you Davis, so much, so, so much sweetie."

"But, Uncle Lucas can be my daddy," he asked, "I made him a card, mamma, and Grace said they were for our daddy's. Can Uncle Lucas be my daddy?"

"Uncle Lucas loves you buddy, and he is gonna love your card so much, ok," she said hugging him tightly, "Uncle Lucas is gonna love it as much as he loves you baby boy."

"Mamma are you sad again," Davis asked as he looked up at her.

"No baby," she said running her hands through his sandy blonde hair, "mamma is not sad. I love you buddy, mamma loves you so much."

"Mamma, I love you," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Ok, baby, we gotta going ok," she said as she stood up, "we have to go to Aunt Haley's. Jamie and Gracie are there, and Sawyer is gonna be there too."

"Ok," he said sadly.

"Hey," she said picking her son up, she kissed the top of his forehead, "baby, Uncle Lucas is Sawyer's daddy buddy, but he still loves you ok? He's always gonna be there for you Davis, no matter what, he loves us ok? And we love him," she said wiping her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Sorry it has been a while...feeling a little stuck. Here is the next chapter, not much excitement, but a few things that I think are important...hope you like it, and please review, that is what makes this easy. I love my Brucas and my Brulian so I always feel torn...hope you like it thoug. Not sure if there will be only one more chapter or continue more...picks up right after the last chpater.**

"There's my favorite nephew," Nathan said with a smile as Brooke and Davis walked in. He immediately noticed the look on Brooke's face as he scooped her son up, "Brooke, you ok?"

"Yeah," she said with a slight smile.

"Come on munchkin," Nathan said as he carried Davis towards the kitchen, Brooke followed behind.

"Hey," Haley smiled at her best friend as she was pouring a glass of tea.

"Hey," Brooke said.

"Nathan, be careful with them," Haley said as she watched Nathan outside with the smaller kids. She loved the man he had become. Who would've ever thought Nathan Scott would be this guy? The truth was she always knew, despite everything that they had gone through, Haley always knew he was her future, forever.

"Where is Jamie at today," Brooke asked as she sat beside Haley.

"Jamie is at the river court with Andre and Chuck," she smiled.

"That game runs this family I swear," Brooke said with a genuine smile. She loved Jamie so much, he was her god son and he meant the world to her, seeing him growing into this amazing young man was an honor for Brooke.

"Wasn't it you, Brooke Davis, who reminded me that basketball is what brought us all together?"

"Guilty," she said watching Nathan and Lucas with Grace, Davis and Sawyer in the back yard.

"Are you ok," Haley asked noticing Brooke seemed distant.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Anything you wanna talk about," Haley asked knowing about Brooke's confession to Lucas.

"Thanks, but it's nothing I can't handle," Brooke smiled. "I see you invited Alex," Brooke said as she saw Alex in the backyard talking with Millicent.

"Not me," Haley said, Brooke nodded with a slight scowl on her face.

"That was me," she heard a voice say, she turned towards him as he embraced her.

"Chase, I didn't know you were back in town," she said with a genuine smile, "how are you?"

"Good, good," he said with a smile, "I just got back last night."

"Hales," Lucas called as he walked in the kitchen, "your husband is requesting your assistance."

"My work is never done," Haley said with a slight sigh as she made her way outside.

"I better get back out there," Chase said as he turned towards Brooke.

"You ok," Lucas asked as he watched her intently.

"Yeah."

"Nathan said he thought you were upset," Lucas said, "I just wanted to see if you were ok, after last night, I just want to make sure we're ok, Brooke."

"We're fine," she said still avoiding his gaze, "Lucas, it's just…"

"Hello, anyone in here," they both turned towards the voice, Brooke thankful for the interruption, Lucas not so much.

"Quinn, we're in here," Brooke called.

"Hey," Quinn smiled brightly as she and Clay made their way in the kitchen

"Brooke, Lucas," Clay said nervously as he wrapped his arm around Quinn.

"Clay," Lucas said, Brooke smiled at the sports agent, "Quinn."

"Luke, can you help him," Haley asked as she made her way inside again, "Clay, you're just in time too."

"Sounds fun," Clay said as he kissed Quinn.

"Well, Nathan is not exactly the best grill master," Haley said as she handed Lucas a platter with steaks, "thank you."

"No problem," Lucas said as he and Clay walked outside leaving the three girls alone.

* * *

"You do know boys don't really have cooties," he smiled as he stood beside her. The afternoon had been nice, good food and good friends, and now the sun was starting to set and the evening had begun just as nice.

"What," she asked with a laugh watching the kids in the pool with Nathan and Jamie.

"Brooke," Clay said as he handed her a bottle of water, "he has been trying to get to you all day, and you have been avoiding him like the plague."

"I think you have an overactive imagination Clay Evans," she smiled as she looked towards the blonde he was referring to, sitting alone with a beer on the other side of the yard.

"Well, I think it's obvious, but," he said, "I get it."

"What's that," she asked.

"How hard it is," he said with a serious tone.

"Does it get easier," she asked.

"Well," Clay hesitated, he was surprised she hadn't shut him out, "it does get easier. I mean when I met Quinn, I was still pretty messed up, but she got through all the walls I put up, all of the crap I put in her way."

"My son asked me this morning if he can get a new dad," she said sadly.

"Wow," he said, "that's a tough one. But, I think Julian would want you to be happy Brooke, and Davis too. I remember how excited he was when you were pregnant. When we were coaching Jamie's little league baseball, Julian was so excited. I remember how excited he was over paint colors," Clay laughed.

"Enchanted forest or soft duckling," she smiled at that memory of trying to pick a nursery color.

"_How are we going to pick a color," Julian asked as he held on to her hand walking thru the store._

"_Well, there happen to be a lot of gender neutral colors," she smiled._

"_Brooke," he huffed, causing her to smile at his pouting, "if we just find out the sex it will be so much easier."_

"_Julian, I told you," she said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I want it to be a surprise, I don't want to know, besides we could always go with yellow."_

"_Green," he said as they each grabbed a swatch with different shades._

"_Soft duckling," she said softly with a smile as she looked at her amazing husband._

"_That's good," he smiled, "but, what about enchanted forest?"_

"_That's nice," she said kissing him, "but you're my enchanted forest."_

"_And you," he said as he kissed her forehead, "Brooke Baker are my soft duckling."_

"I know that it's hard to hear, even harder to believe, but it is true. Brooke, he would want you to be happy."

"I'm trying," she said softly.

"When that person comes along, the one who is willing to wait, to do what you need," he said looking towards his wife, "that person that is willing to put forth the effort to get inside the walls, that's the person you don't want to lose. And someday you let those walls down without even knowing it, and they are in your heart and you're happy again."

"Do you still miss Sarah?"

"I do," he said truthfully, "I think I always will. But, now the times I think about her are times when I want to tell her the good things in my life. You know when Quinn found out she was pregnant last month, the first person I thought about telling was Sarah. Crazy huh?"

"Not crazy," she said.

"Well, letting Quinn in, letting her love me, that was hard, probably one of the hardest things I've done because I felt like I was betraying Sarah and what we had."

"How did you get past that," she asked.

"Well, it was hard and scary, but taking that chance with my heart, it got me here. I have an amazing wife and we are going to have our first child in a few months and" he said looking around at everyone, "I get to be a part of this. It was scary, Brooke, but in the end…"

"It was worth is," she said, more a statement than a question.

"It was worth it," he smiled at her, "and I know it's different for you because of Davis, but I think you'll be ok. You'll be just fine, look at me."

"Thanks Clay," she smiled.

"You're welcome," he said as he hugged her, "and just remember, Brooke, boys really don't have cooties."

* * *

"Bye baby girl," Lucas said hugging his daughter.

"Bye daddy," Sawyer said as she climbed in Peyton's SUV.

"Thank you," Peyton said, "I know tomorrow is your day with her, but it really means a lot to me and to Jake."

"Peyton, it's fine, ok," Lucas said. He had Sawyer all day with him, with his family, with the people that mattered to him. Peyton and Jenny had even had dessert with everyone before preparing to head to Savannah.

"Look, I know that this not ideal for you, but it is temporary Luke, just until Jake's mom is better, ok."

"I get it, ok, I know that she needs him there."

"Luke," she sighed, "he's my husband, I have to go with him ok? I can't just let him deal with this on his own. His father just died and tomorrow is gonna be hard for him and his mom."

"Peyton, it's fine," he said angrily, "go. Just make sure my daughter calls me tomorrow."

"Ok," she said softly as she got in the car, Lucas waved at his daughter as they drove away. He sat on the steps of the Naley house alone. He was angry at Peyton, at the world. Father's Day had never been a holiday that Lucas Scott ever looked forward to. It brought up so much about his past, about Dan, about losing Keith, seeing Lily growing up with Andy as her dad. But, when Sawyer was born it was different. Even though his marriage to Peyton wasn't what Lucas Scott wanted, he loved his daughter so much, and being a father made the holiday a little more bearable. But after watching Peyton drive away with his daughter he remembered why it was that he disliked this holiday.

"So, you're still into brooding."

"And you're still into being an ass," Lucas said bitterly as Nathan sat down beside him.

"True," Nathan said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking. "Luke, I'm here, if you want to talk ok, I'm here."

"Thanks, Nate," he said as he took another drink of his beer, "but really there is nothing to talk about."

"Well, if you decide there is," Nathan said, "I'm here."

"Uncle Nathan," Davis called as he ran outside where the two brothers were sitting, "can you help me? Jamie won't let me play he says I'm little."

"Well, you are little, buddy," Nathan said as he chuckled.

"No, my mamma says I am a big boy," Davis said with Brooke's pouty smile.

"Alright buddy," Nathan said standing up, "I will tell him to let you play."

"You're awesome," Davis said smiling up at Nathan.

"And what about me," Lucas asked the little boy with a smile.

"Uncle Lucas you're the bestest," Davis said as he wrapped his arms around Lucas' neck.

"Thanks little man," Lucas said as he kissed the top of Davis' head.

"Davis Scott Baker," Brooke said as she walked outside, "are you bothering Uncle Lucas?"

"No mamma," he said with a grin, "I was bothering Uncle Nathan."

"Come on Davis, let's go get Jamie," Nathan said as he put Davis up on his shoulders.

"Nathan Scott, you be careful with my baby," Brooke said playfully as the duo walked inside leaving her alone with Lucas. She sat down beside him, "that boy is something."

"He is," Lucas said.

"You ok," she asked knowing he was upset about Peyton's temporary move to Savannah.

"Are we talking now," he asked taking another drink of the beer he was holding.

"Yeah, I heard boys don't really have cooties," she whispered with a smile, he looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm sorry."

"For," he asked, he was in a bad mood and for once he didn't feel like being that guy, not tonight.

"Hey," she said looking at him with a slight hint of pain in her eyes. It wasn't often that Lucas seemed cold, "I know it's hard for you with Sawyer being gone."

"It's not just that," he sighed. The truth was it wasn't just Sawyer or Brooke, it was Father's Day, it was the past, and it was his heart.

"I'm sorry," she said with a sigh, he looked at her confused, "I'm sorry that I have been avoiding you today," she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "I don't want to, Luke, I'm just afraid. And this morning, my son," she said hesitantly, "he asked about Julian and it just got to me, and I don't want to push you away, and I want to be here for you, I know that this is hard with Peyton taking your daughter, and it's Father's Day tomorrow, it's all…"

"Shh," he said cutting her off, he leaned his head on hers, "you babble when you're nervous."

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't be," he smiled, "it's one of the things I love about you."

"Are we gonna be ok Luke," she asked as she placed her hand in his.

"We're gonna be fine," he said as he placed a kiss on her hand.

* * *

**So I know the Brooke/Clay scene may have seemed odd to some? But for me, in this story, Clay is the one who can understand her feelings a bit, he's been there, and like he says without a kid, but he gets it. I think that it would be natural for him to want to talk to her at this point, we are looking years in the future and he has been around a while at this point. The paint color scenes with Brulian were so cute that I wanted to tie them in to myu story...again I own nothing...any ideas and suggestions are welcome. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Sorry it has been a while…I just felt a little stuck, but this chapter has been written and re-written a few dozen times, lol. But all in all I am happy with this. Read and review, it is always appreciated. I hope you enjoy….**

**

* * *

**

"Are you ok," he asked as he kissed her hand.

"Yeah," she smiled as she looked at him. She was more than ok. For the first time in a while Brooke was good. "I love you," she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. The sunlight was shining through the shades on the bedroom window and he loved how happy she looked.

"I love you," he said pushing her hair out of her face.

"I should probably get dressed," she chuckled, "I am betting my son is going to wake up any minute and I don't think I want him walking in on this," she smiled as she sat up holding the sheet around her.

"Ok," Lucas said as he laid there watching her. He loved Brooke Davis. He always had, and in his heart he knew he always would. Their past was rocky, of course there were bumps along the way as in any other relationship. But, times like this, he was grateful for their bumps. He had his beautiful daughter and she had her son. Yes, it broke his heart walking her down the aisle to marry Julian, but he did it for her.

"What's going on in that head of yours Mr. Scott," she asked as she sat back down on the edge of the bed dressed.

"I was just thinking about how we got here," he said with a smile, "how I got to be the luckiest man in the world."

"You are pretty lucky, huh," she asked as they kissed. She could tell something was off. Last night had been amazing for her, finally being with Lucas, finally letting herself feel that was so much more than she imagined. But, times like this were when she second guessed it. She wondered if she truly was enough for him. "I think Davis and I are gonna go visit Sylvia for a week or so," she said.

"Oh," Lucas said confused as he got dressed.

"I just think it's a good time, you know," she said fidgeting a little, "we haven't been since," she paused thinking about the last time she was in L.A. with her son. When Lucas was in a near death accident that almost crushed her, "September and this is June so…"

"Hey," he said as he pulled her up, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "it's good for you guys, and I'll be here Brooke. I am not going anywhere." She rested her head against his chest with her eyes closed, this was how she wanted to be, happy with the man she loved.

"Mamma," Davis said opening the door to his mother's bedroom, "I want cereal."

"Ok buddy," Brooke said with a smile.

"Come here munchkin," Lucas said picking the almost four year old boy up, he started tickling him. "I love you," Lucas whispered in her ear as he and Davis made their way to the kitchen. She followed and watched as Lucas got two bowls and the cereal for them. She loved them more than anything, this was her world. She watched as Davis ran to his room coming back to Lucas with a smile on his small face.

"Today is Father's Day," Davis said handing Lucas the blue card her had made with Grace, Brooke stood watching them from the doorway of her kitchen.

"Thanks buddy," Lucas said kneeling down in front of the boy, "I love it, Davis."

"I love you," Davis said as he wrapped his arms around Lucas' neck, "you're the bestest."

"I love you too buddy," Lucas said as he kissed the top of Davis' head, "I always will."

* * *

"Hey," he said wrapping his arms around her as she stood in the doorway of Davis' bedroom watching him play.

"Hey," she smiled.

"You ok," he asked knowing she had been distant all day. This was the one thing that scared him, the one fear he always had in the back of his mind. He knew that last night was amazing, special, everything they needed, but he also knew she would pull away and that killed him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lucas," she sighed as she pulled away and walked towards the living room.

"You're not, Brooke, I know you," he said following her, "I know something is going on inside your head right now and I really want you to talk to me. Was last night too much, was it too soon, if you're not ready Brooke," he sighed not willing to admit that he'd be ok with that because he truthfully didn't know if his heart could take that, "was last night a mistake Brooke?"

"What would you like me to say Lucas?"

"Brooke, look at me, talk to me," he said as she picked up a magazine from her coffee table and started thumbing through the pages. "Fine," he sighed watching her, "I'm going, when, or if you want to talk call me."

"Whatever," she sighed as he walked out slamming the door behind him. She immediately wiped her eyes. Why did she let him go? She cursed herself mentally as she heard his car pull away.

"Mamma," Davis said as he walked in the living room holding his basketball.

"Hey buddy," she smiled wiping away her tears.

"Did Uncle Lucas leave me," he asked sadly.

"No baby," she said as she pulled her son on to her lap, "he just had some stuff to do, ok," Davis nodded his head, "Uncle Lucas loves you."

"Ok mamma," Davis said softly nearly breaking her heart. It was times like this when she hated herself. She knew pushing Lucas away wasn't right, but in her heart there was always the insecure girl who wasn't enough for him.

"You want to watch a movie or something buddy," she asked, Davis nodded, "ok, go get one from your room ok and we'll watch it."

"Ok mamma," he said as he ran towards his room.

"Hey it's Brooke," she said into the phone as her go to person answered.

"Hey, Brooke," she smiled at the sound of the younger brunettes voice, she noticed the silence, "Brooke, are you ok?"

"I don't know Karen," she sighed as she wiped away her tears, "I don't know."

"Is everything ok, Davis, is he alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, "it's me, I screwed up, Karen and I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"Ok, Brooke, talk to me, honey, we'll figure out whatever it is."

"I don't know how to do this," she said, "I mean how do I let go of Julian and move on, and how do I not feel bad for it, and guilty?"

"Oh honey," Karen said wishing she were there to wrap her arms around the young woman she thought of as a daughter, "you will figure it out, Brooke, you are so strong and brave, and you will figure it out honey."

"I love him," she said.

"I know honey, and he knows that too," she said talking about her son. She and Lucas had talked about his feelings for Brooke, she knew her son would do anything for Brooke and Davis. They were his world along with Sawyer. And she knew after Brooke's confession in that hospital hallway that she loves Lucas just as much. She had never told Lucas about that, as Brooke made her promise she wouldn't, and sometimes she wished she could. But in her heart she could never betray Brooke like that, because she too remembered how broken Brooke was all those years ago when Lucas and Peyton got together, when they got married and Sawyer was born. "I know it's hard, honey, I do. I have been there, and trust me it is not easy to let go of where you've been, but honey you can't live in the past, Julian would not want that for you. You and Lucas remind me so much of me and Keith, Brooke, I see the way you two are and the way you are with Davis, and the one thing I can tell you is don't wait Brooke. If you love him like I know you do, don't wait. Don't let time run out on you," Karen said sadly. "The funny thing is that Lucas is your Keith, honey, but he is your Andy too and I cannot imagine how hard it is for you."

"I loved Julian," she said wiping her eyes, not wanting her son to see her this way, "he was my husband and I loved him so much, but Lucas is…"

"You can love them both."

"I'm afraid too, I think. I want to move on, and god knows that I want Lucas in my life, but he scares me," she sighed, "with Lucas it's different, even different from Julian, it always has been. He makes me vulnerable, and he makes me want to be more, and he makes me laugh like nobody else, and he makes me feel safe, but then I remember how he has hurt me. And that is the thing I don't know if I can ever let go of, that pain and anger, that hurt, that was worse than anything I've ever dealt with. I know losing Julian was so hard, but I had all of you, and I had Lucas."

"You still do, Brooke, we are all here for you, and that includes my son. I know Lucas hasn't always made the right choices, but what he's done these past few years," Karen sighed, "he is Keith's son in every way that matters, and I know that being with you, Brooke it is what he wants, otherwise he wouldn't be there. I used to try and convince myself that Keith stayed because he felt bad for me, for Dan leaving me, that he was obligated, but the truth is he wanted to be there as much as I wanted him there. And the saddest part is that it took me so long to see it, to actually accept it, that I missed out on all of those years, of being with him and I don't want that for you honey, or Lucas, or Davis and Sawyer."

"I don't want to miss a thing," she said honestly, "I want to be with him, I do."

"Then you tell him that," Karen said softly, "you do know where he is, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Mamma," Davis said sadly as he looked at his mother who just got off the phone.

"Hey buddy, I was thinking about something, you wanna go somewhere real quick?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "can we go see Uncle Lucas, he promised we'd play basketball today."

"I think we can," she smiled.

* * *

Brooke stood at Julian's grave. The place she needed to go before she saw Lucas again. The hardest thing she needed to do. She placed a red rose on the headstone and wiped away a tear from her cheek, "I love you Julian, I do, but I love him too and I need him now, Davis and I both do," she said. She placed a kiss on her fingers and then placed them on the picture of Julian that was in his headstone, "I will always love you," she said quietly. She had dropped Davis off with Clay and Quinn because she knew her Naley family was celebrating Fathers Day, and Clay was more than happy to look after Davis for her.

Karen was right, they both knew where he'd be. She walked towards him, his back to her, she could tell he didn't hear her as he spoke, "Keith, I miss you, so much. God, I think I am going insane today. I can't do anything right, Keith. I let Peyton take my daughter to Savannah, I let Brooke push me away. I can't even be mad at her, because the truth is that I walked out, I left her there, and that kills me. I'm Dan, that scares me, that I am becoming him. I am letting go of everything that matters and by the time I try to fix it is going to be too late, I am so afraid that I am going to lose them forever, Sawyer and Brooke and Davis."

"You're not losing any of us," she said softly as she walked closer to him. "I'm sorry Luke," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry if you ever thought that."

"Brooke," he said as he pulled her close to him, he had tears streaming his face as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked up at his tear stained face, she wiped his cheek, "I love you Luke. There is nowhere in this world that I want to be but with you," she smiled at him, "and our kids. I want to do this for real, us, and I can't promise that I won't make mistakes along the way, but I want to try, Luke."

"Brooke, if you're not ready, if you need time," he was saying as she placed her finger over his mouth.

"No, Luke, don't do that ok? I have had too much time, we've wasted so much time because I am scared, and god, Luke I don't want to do that anymore. I told you once that I wanted you to fight for me, and god knows that is what you have been doing these past few years, I was just to blind to see it or too afraid. Luke, I'm here and I wanna fight for this, for you and me, for us. I don't want to be scared anymore, I don't want to wake up one day and realize too much time has passed, I don't to lose you like your mom lost him," she said looking at Keith's headstone.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said as he kissed the top of her head, "I'm never going anywhere without you Brooke Davis. You are not going to lose me because Brooke, this, it's where I want to be, it's where I've always, always wanted to be."

"Ok," she said with a slight smile, knowing things were not going to be easy for them, but knowing that it was worth it because she couldn't imagine her life without Lucas Scott. "So I was thinking we can go get Davis at Clay's and take a little road trip," she said as they stood wrapped in each others arms.

"Where to," he asked.

"Savannah," she said softly, knowing he wanted to be with his daughter too.

"That sounds perfect," he said grabbing her hand, "I love you pretty girl," he smiled as he pushed her hair from her face, "let's get outta here."

"Give me a second," she said as he looked at her confused, "I'll be right there," she said.

"Ok," he said as he started walking towards his car, "I'll wait for you."

"Thank you," she said softly as she placed her hand on Keith's headstone. "Thank you for making him the man he is today, Keith, for giving me this amazing man in my life that I love so much. I promise I'll take care of him, Keith, that I will love him, because I do, I always have. I owe you for so much in my life right now and I wish I could see you, that he could see you one last time. God, sometimes I feel like it was my fault you went in that school that day," she sighed, "but that is who you were, and I know that because that is who he is too and that is something I love about him so much. I miss you Keith, and I know they do too, so keep watching over them ok? Lily is so amazing, so much like Lucas, so beautiful and caring. They are who they are today because of you. I've got to go, but there is one more thing I need to say, and maybe you can't hear me, but I like to think you can so I am going to say it. Thank you for showing me that life is worth living Keith Scott, and most of all thank you for showing me that people who are meant to be always find their way in the end," she said with a smile as she looked towards Lucas who was leaning against his Mustang, "because I know now that I am where I'm meant to be."

* * *

**I think this could be the end, but I am not sure this is where I leave it? I am thinking one more chapter, a jump in time to show how things end up? Maybe more chapters first to tie everything together? I don't know, what do you think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Ok…I am thinking one more chapter, probably short, to tie my story up. Flashbacks are in italics, so watch out for those, lol. I hope this fits for everyone who has been reading. I am glad for all of the reviews, it really makes this much easier. I didn't want to pick up with Brucas and Davis arriving in Savannah, because as much as I am not a Peyton fan I have written her being ok with Brooke and Lucas, so I didn't think there was much of a point in exploring that…I hope everyone understands. I have one more chapter for sure, and thinking maybe an AU fic about some of the characters in this story…not sure though. Hope you like, and as always please review! Thank you everyone!**

* * *

"So are you ready for this," Haley asked with a smile as she opened the door to her best friend.

"Yeah," Brooke whispered with a huge smile on her face, "I am." Today was going to be one of the good days, that was for sure in her heart. Today was going to be perfect.

"_Thank you," Lucas said as he laid wither in his arms._

"_For what," she asked quietly watching her son sleep._

"_This," he said brushing her hair from her face, "Brooke, this was the best Father's Day. Coming to Savannah to see Sawyer was your idea, so thank you, and thank you for being here."_

"_You're welcome," she said turning towards him, "and Luke, there is nowhere else I want to be."_

"_That's good to know," he smiled._

"_I love you Lucas Scott," she said kissing him._

"_I love you," he said as she laid her head against his chest, he kissed the top of her head, "I always have and always will."_

"Everything is so amazing," Haley smiled looking at Brooke. She was still amazed by the strength Brooke possessed, "and you look beautiful, Brooke. Everything is so perfect."

"Today is going to be good," Brooke smiled.

"_Sometimes I just feel like screaming," Brooke said frazzled as she slammed the door behind her. Lucas was sitting on the couch and smiled when he saw her walk in. "Here it is two weeks before Christmas and my mother of all people decides to be family? I think not!"_

"_Bad day," he asked as she sat on the couch beside him._

"_Mildly," she said as he wrapped his arms around her, "the boy sleeping?"_

"_Yeah," Lucas smiled, "he's out and Peyton picked Sawyer up about an hour ago."_

"_Sometimes I just want to run away, Luke, just us and the kids," she said with a sigh. They had been together six months now, officially, since Father's Day. And the truth was, sometimes she did want to get away, take Davis, Luke and Sawyer and just go, anywhere._

"_Marry me."_

"_I mean it," she was saying as she sat up, not sure if she heard what he said she looked at him, "what?"_

"_Marry me," he said with a smile. "I mean it, Brooke, I love you so much, and I want this everyday for the rest of my life, pretty girl, and I want it with you."_

"_Luke," she whispered, knowing he was serious, her heart racing, she was shocked. They had only been together six months, a million thoughts were running through her head as he pulled out a ring._

"_Brooke," he said holding the ring, a ring she had seen years before on the hand of Karen Roe, "I love you. I have loved you since you showed up in my backseat after that game," he laughed, "we've been through a lot, Brooke, good and bad, but the one thing in my life that is constant is you. You," he said kneeling in front of her, "you're it for me. I told you once that I was the guy for you, that you were gonna change the world, Brooke, what I forgot to tell you is that you're the girl for me, and you did change the world, my world. Everything we've been through," he said looking into her hazel eyes, "it's brought us here, together. I love you, Brooke, I love Davis, and I want this life, with you, with us, Sawyer and Davis, all of it. So," he smiled at her, "will you marry me?"_

"_Yes," she whispered, tears streaming her face, she smiled as she touched his face, "yes, Lucas Scott, I will marry you."_

"You did good tigger," Haley said as she hugged her best friend.

"Ladies," Lucas said as he walked in, "it's time."

"I'll see you two out there," Haley smiled as she left them alone.

"You look amazing," Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her, "have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Not really," she smiled looking at their reflection in the full length mirror.

"_And now the bride and groom have written their own vows," the minister spoke, "Lucas."_

"_Brooke," he said with tears in his eyes, "I love you." It was a small simple ceremony on the beach, just the way she'd imagined it would be. It was April, and the sun was just setting. Haley stood beside her, Nathan beside Lucas and their kids sitting in the sand. Only a handful of guests had been invited, they'd both done the big wedding, and this was their day, and they wanted intimate and meaningful. "I have loved you for so long that I don't know what it would be like not to love you. You came into my life and you changed me. You made me laugh, you made me smile, you made me live. And I can't imagine what it would be like without you. You are my world, Brooke Davis, you and our children, this is everything that I ever imagined in my life, and I am so happy today. I am the luckiest man in the world because you, Brooke, you, love me back. I promise you that I will love you forever, that I will do whatever it takes to make this work with us, because this," he said holding her hands, "this is where I belong, this is where I am meant to be."_

"_Lucas," she said softly, trying to fight back tears, "I love you. You make me a better person, you make me honest, and you make be vulnerable, and all of that used to scare me. You used to scare me because you could see through everything I tried to hide behind, now, after all these years, I know it's not something to be afraid of. Luke, it's what saved me. You have saved me so many times, you have held me up when I couldn't stand, Lucas, you lead me when I couldn't see, and you loved me even when I didn't want to be loved. I am so grateful for you, for what you have brought into my life," she said smiling at Haley, "Lucas I love you and I cannot even imagine spending one day without you in it. You, and our kids, our family and friends, this is my life and there is nowhere in this world that I want to be but here. With you," she said wiping her eyes, "I am me. I love you today, and I promise to you that my love will only grow. I promise that I will stand beside you Lucas, like you have me. Life isn't always easy, and things will be bumpy some days, but I know we'll be ok, because we'll be together. This is where I belong Luke, it's where I am meant to be," she smiled._

"I do," he said with a smile, "I love you Brooke Scott."

"I love you too," she smiled as she turned towards him. "How long have you been standing there," she asked with a smile.

"Not long," Sawyer smiled, "but it is time," she said standing in her lavender gown.

"I cannot believe we're here," Brooke smiled as she looked at Sawyer.

"Well," Sawyer smiled, "we are. Davis is getting married today and if the two of you want to see it," Sawyer said, "you better get out there."

"We're going," Lucas said as he kissed the top of his daughters head. They made their way to the front pew of the church hand in hand. Brooke took in the sight of their family and their friends and it warmed her heart. This was a good day.

"They're grown up," Brooke whispered as they watched their boys stand nervously at the altar. Davis, was now twenty two, standing beside his brother, seventeen year old Hayden, and his older cousin Jamie. The three boys, who were now men, were so handsome. Brooke looked towards Haley, who was sitting with Nathan, both mothers so proud of their children. Grace sitting with her fiancé, Dalton, and Jamie's wife, Hannah, was holding their son, Oliver who was four. They watched as Sawyer made her way down the aisle. She was a bridesmaid for the beautiful bride. Avery was one of the most beautiful brides Brooke had seen, of course she had made the gown for her soon to be daughter in law. She couldn't believe that they were sitting there watching Davis Scott Baker getting married. She placed her hand in Lucas' as she kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you," he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: So here it is, the last chapter in this story. I hope you all like it, and I really feel like it ties my story up...although I have considered doing an a/u fiction with some of my other characters being in the forefront but who knows...I hope you like it...**

Hayden Keith Scott stood on a stage in a gym of a high school in his home town. He stood before his family and his friends in the same place that they stood before him. Today, Hayden Keith Scott stood as the valedictorian on his high school graduating class just like his Aunt Haley had done years before him.

"This is the time for us to become who we are meant to be, to do the things we are meant to do," he spoke with a smile. Hayden certainly had his mother's charisma, his father's eyes, and he owned the hearts of his family. Hayden Scott was the baby, but more than that he was what bonded them together, forever.

"He's lucky," Sawyer spoke softly as she sat beside Davis in the row behind their parents and Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan.

"How so," Davis asked.

"He's a part of both of them," she smiled as she nodded towards Lucas and Brooke. Davis smiled as he watched his mother lean her head against Lucas' shoulder and Lucas kiss the top of her head.

"Yeah," he smiled to the blonde sitting to his left, "but so are we, we're pretty lucky too."

"We are," she smiled looking to Davis and his wife, "aren't we?"

"Shh," Brooke smiled as she turned towards her two oldest children. That's what they were, her children, all three of them. Cheers erupted in the gym as the graduates tossed their caps in the air, and everyone was smiling watching Hayden with his classmates.

"When did we get old," Brooke asked with a smile as she turned towards Haley.

"About the time we became grandparents I think," Haley smiled as she turned towards Jamie who was holding his baby daughter, Lydia.

"Speak for yourself," Brooke chuckled.

"Honey," Haley said placing an arm around her best friend, "look over there, a few more weeks and you my friend are going to be a grandmother."

"I am," Brooke sighed as she looked towards Davis and a very pregnant Avery.

"You ok," Lucas asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," she smiled as he kissed her cheek, "perfect."

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Lucas Scott," she said.

* * *

"How are you doing," Brooke asked as she sat beside Lucas on their couch.

"Good," he smiled. She loved how his smile could still melt her heart after all these years. "What's going on in there," he asked placing his hand on her head causing her to laugh.

"Just thinking," she said as she cuddled up beside him. He couldn't help but smile when he was with her. She really was the love of his life. "Today was one of the good days."

"Yeah," he said as he ran his hand along her shoulder, "it was."

"I can't believe Hayden graduated, Luke, and Davis is going to be a father in a few weeks," she said, "and Sawyer is engaged to be married. Where did the time go?"

"I don't know," he chuckled, "I really don't. But, I do know that I have loved every single moment that got us here Brooke, every good day, and even the bad," he kissed her cheek, "because I am here, with you and we have this amazing family, and I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said.

"Hey," Hayden said as he walked into the living room, "everyone is wondering where you two ran off to."

"We didn't run anywhere," Lucas smiled at his son.

"Well," Hayden said with his dimples showing, reminding Lucas of Brooke so much, "it's getting late, and well we're going to head over to the beach house."

"Really," Brooke asked surprised.

"Dad said it was ok."

"Luke," she said as she sat up and looked at her husband.

"Brooke," he sighed, "he graduated high school today, he's a good kid," he smiled at her, "it will be fine, and he knows the rules," he said looking at their son.

"Yeah, I know the rules," he said.

"Fine," Brooke said sternly, "you clean up in the morning, no one leaves there at all tonight, I mean it."

"I got it," he smiled as Brooke made her way towards him, "I got it Mom."

"Ok," she said softly as she kissed his cheek, "I love you broody," she smiled. She had called Hayden broody just like she had Lucas all those years before. He always reminded her of Lucas with his brooding.

"I love you too," he said hugging his mother.

"Keys," Lucas said as he held the key out to Hayden, he reached for it and Lucas pulled him into a hug, "I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too kid," Lucas said with a smiled on his face, "now, go."

"Thanks guys," Hayden said as he walked back outside where everyone else was gathered. Lucas and Brooke stood near the window looking out at their family and friends that had gathered to celebrate this day.

* * *

"You nervous," Jamie asked as he sat beside his younger cousin. The two young men may not be related biologically, but they were cousins, and even more than that they were friends.

"Nervous," Davis asked with a laugh, "try terrified."

"Don't be," Jamie said, "you're gonna be a great dad Dave."

"You think so," he asked as he looked towards where Hannah and Avery sat with baby Lydia.

"Yeah, I know it," he smiled as he looked towards his godparents as they walked towards his own parents, "look at who you've learned from."

"I guess you're right," Davis said watching his parents. Sometimes he wished he could remember more of his father, of the man Julian was, but he was so small when he died. Of course Sylvia and Paul had done their best, as well as as Brooke, to remind of his father, but the truth was Lucas was all he remembered.

"I remember your dad," Jamie sighed, "when you were born how nervous he was…"

"_Uncle Julian," Jamie smiled as he watched Julian hold the baby nervously, "I think he's hungry."_

"_Yeah," Julian said, not sure what was causing his two week old son to fuss. Brooke and Haley were at lunch together, and Jamie was keeping Julian company. "I think maybe you're right."_

"_I can help you," the seven year old smiled, "I used to help Mom make bottles for Grace all the time."_

"_Well, I can always use a man like you around Jamie Scott," Julian said as he reached for the bottle._

"_I know all about babies."_

"I know that feeling," Davis said pulling Jamie from his memories.

"Well, I will tell you like I told him, I'll be here," he said, "if you and Avery need anything, we're here."

"Thanks man," Davis said with a sigh, "I'm pretty sure at some point we'll be taking you up on that."

* * *

"What does the dress look like," Sawyer asked.

"Beautiful," she said with a smile, "I'm so glad my mom let us use her material, I mean her dress was beautiful, and it was the first one Aunt Brooke did, but it wasn't me."

"I think it's great that you're using your mom's dress," Sawyer said softly.

"I'm sorry," Grace said as she wrapped an arm around her cousin.

"It's ok," Sawyer said forcing a smile.

"Hey daddy," Grace smiled hugging her father, "I've got to head out of here, Dalton has classes tomorrow. See ya Sawyer."

"Bye," she said as they hugged, "call me ok?"

"Ok," Grace said as she walked away.

"So," Nathan said as he stood beside his niece on the deck beside the pool.

"Hey Uncle Nate," she smiled up at him, wiping her eyes.

"You ok kiddo," he asked placing his arm around her.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head, "I am."

"She'd be proud of you Sawyer, you know that," he said speaking of his former sister in law. It had been a year since Peyton had passed away. Sawyer and Jenny were by her side with Jake, and as sad as it was, she knew there is no place else she could have been.

"I know," she smiled, reminding him of a teenage Peyton Sawyer, "I just miss her."

"We all do," Nathan said honestly. Of course over the years their relationships had drifted, but deep down they were the same kids who grew together in high school. Sawyer had been running Red Bedroom on her own for a year and the company had found much success, in fact that is how she met her fiancé. "So how's the wedding planning coming," he asked trying to overcome the sadness.

"Good," she smiled, "she's so excited," Sawyer said as she watched her parents together, "Dad on the other hand, not so much."

"Well, Ty is the son of Chris Keller," Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, but he's not his father," she sighed, "and Dad, and you," she said, "both should get that. I mean his dad hasn't even been in his life. Ty is a good guy."

"I know, and trust me, your dad will come around," Nathan laughed, "look at us now, and the way we started out…"

"_What do I want? What do you want, man? I mean, other than my girlfriend and my spot in the lineup, huh? None of us want you on the team, man. I don't want you. The guys don't want you. My girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you. But here's the deal. You and me, one on one. You can name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you crawl back in your little hole, and you remember your place in all this. Time and place, baby. Time and place."_

"I hope you're right Uncle Nate."

"Trust me Sawyer, I was far worse than Ty could ever be," he laughed, "and we're here, give him a little more time."

"I'll try," she smiled as Nathan hugged her.

* * *

"Nanny," Oliver said as he tugged at Haley's arm.

"What is it baby boy," she asked kneeling down to her five year old grandson.

"Can you tell me the story again," he asked with his big blue eyes shining.

"What story is that," she asked as she sat down pulling him on her lap.

"The story about Daddy, silly," he smiled. Haley had always told stories to Oliver, it had been their thing, just like Nathan's had sports with him. He loved hearing the stories about Jamie when he was little and played baseball.

"When you daddy was a little older than you he played for the Sharks. And Chuck played too, and they were the best of friends. And Madison played, and your Grandpa and Uncle Clay coached them, with Julian. And daddy kept striking out," she was saying as Oliver's eyes started to close. Haley ran her hand through his hair as he fell asleep on her lap.

"He's something else Haley James Scott," Brooke said with a smile as she sat beside her.

"He is," she smiled.

"God, Hales," Brooke said, "can I do this? Can I really be a grandparent?"

"You're gonna be amazing Brooke, I know it. You are the strongest, bravest person I know," she smiled at her best friend, "and besides, you only have a couple of weeks until that baby is here."

"I know," Brooke smiled as she watched Jamie and Davis sitting together.

"Look around us, Brooke," Haley said watching Sawyer and Nathan, "did you ever think it would be like this? All those years ago, did you imagine we'd be here, like this?"

"Not at all," Brooke laughed, "but, I am so glad that I would've been wrong. There is nowhere in this world that I can imagine being."

"I know what you mean."

"That used to be us," Brooke said as she motioned towards Hannah and Avery.

"It still is," Haley said, "we're still the same two girls we were…"

"_What's your idea of a perfect date," Brooke asked._

"_You getting hit by a bus," Haley said sarcastically._

"_And that sense of humor," Brooke said trying to lighten the mood, "Nathan's really lucky."_

"I'm lucky to have you," Brooke smiled. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world somedays, having Lucas and their children, Haley and Nathan, Jamie and his family, Grace. She really did have the kind of life she wished for.

"Well, tigger," Haley said, "I'm lucky to have you too."

* * *

"We can do this tomorrow," Lucas said as he walked in to the kitchen where Brooke was still cleaning up.

"I know," she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nate and Haley just left," he said, "you know this is the first time we've been alone in a long time."

"Yes, it is," she said with a smile as they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey," he said peeking his head in.

"I thought you went home," Brooke smiled.

"I did," Davis smiled at his parents as he walked in the kitchen.

"And you're back already," Lucas smiled.

"Well," Davis said nervously, "I was hoping to talk to you, both of you."

"What's wrong," Brooke asked concerned, "is it Avery, the baby?"

"No, no, Mom, they're fine," he smiled, "but it is about the baby."

"Is it time," Lucas asked.

"Not yet, but," he sighed, "well Avery and I have been talking about the name."

"Well when are you going to tell us if it is a boy or a girl mister?"

"Mom," he sighed, "can I talk?"

"Go ahead," she said as Lucas chuckled.

"Well, it is a boy," he said, Brooke smiled brightly as Lucas stood with his arms around her, he kissed her cheek, and he was smiling just as big.

"A boy," Brooke said, "he's going to be so beautiful, Dave, I know it."

"Well, we've been talking about names, and I look around me, and we all have names that matter, from Jamie to Lydia, and I just want my son to have that. I want to be able to tell him where his name comes from, just like you did me…."

"_You ok buddy," Brooke asked as she laid beside her son._

"_Mamma, why do you want to be a Scott?"_

"_Well, baby Lucas and I love each other, and when people get married, the wife usually takes her husband name. Just like when I married your daddy I went from a Davis to a Baker."_

"_But I'm a Baker."_

"_You are, buddy, but you know what," she asked, "you're a Scott too Davis. Davis Scott Baker. Scott is your middle name because the Scott family has been my family, they've always been here for us, and I wanted you to be named after them, after Nathan and Haley, Grace and Jamie, and Lucas. So we're both going to be Scott's now, ok?"_

"_I guess," he said as she rubber his head, "so is Lucas gonna be my daddy for real?"_

"_Lucas will be your daddy, baby boy, if that's what you want, ok? He loves you so much, and he's always been here for you, and he always will be."_

"_Ok mamma, I want him to be my daddy," he said with a yawn._

"You are a Scott," Brooke smiled as she looked at her son.

"Yep," Lucas said.

"Well, I want my son to have a name that matters to me, and well," Davis said, "Dad, if you're ok with it, I want to name my son Lucas."

"Lucas," Brooke said as she looked up at her husband, she had a tear streaming her face.

"Lucas, huh," he said as he wiped his own eyes, "I think it is perfect," Lucas said.

"Me too," Brooke said with a smile.

"Lucas Julian Baker," Davis said, "Mom, that's what we want to name him. I want him to be a part of all of us, of our family."

"I think it is perfect, Davis, absolutely perfect," she said as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"Thank you," Davis said as he hugged Lucas. Brooke stood there and watched the two men embrace, and she wiped her eyes. Everything seemed perfect, this moment, this very minute seemed exactly like it was meant to be. She smiled as she thought about all the years before when she had told Lucas that people who are meant to be always find their way in the end, because here they were, together, just like she knew they were meant to be.


End file.
